


Tentación

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La adrenalina de esos momentos en la galería en Boston le había provocado una sensación de emoción y excitación que nunca había experimentado.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentación

Neal Caffrey se sabía un estafador experto, confidente en su conocimiento académico y su buen gusto. Tenía buena reputación entre los de su clase y podía presumir de tener una vida maravillosa. Pero esas cosas no eran lo que le daban esa sensación de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

Cerró con cuidado el expediente que Moz le había entregado unas horas antes. Lo había devorado de principio a fin, emocionándose con cada página leída. Había tenido una racha de trabajos con grandes ganancias, tenía el equipo perfecto y una mujer que le había robado el corazón desde el momento en que la conoció. Y ahora, tenía eso que hace de un criminal un personaje romántico: un oficial de la ley concentrado solamente en perseguirlo.

Peter Burke, neoyorquino de pura cepa, graduado con honores de Quantico, el primer lugar de su generación y al que le esperaba una gran carrera dentro del FBI. Encargado de la sección de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco del Buró, quien se había dado el lujo de rechazar dos veces el más reconocido puesto de jefe de la sección de Crimen Organizado. Condecoraciones y reconocimientos al por mayor, considerado uno de los oficiales más inteligentes y eficientes de entre sus colegas, leal y honesto, con un alto nivel de cultura y un talento innato para moverse entre el bajo mundo de una ciudad como Nueva York. Casado, sin hijos, con casa en la ciudad. Sagaz, astuto, el perfecto sabueso.

Y todo eso estaba tras él, decidido a atraparlo.

*-*-*

 

Casi le echa el guante dos semanas atrás en Boston, cuando le echó a perder un negocio que pudo haberle dejado millón y medio de dólares. Caffrey se dio cuenta a tiempo de que su "cliente" estaba más nervioso que de costumbre y que el lugar de reunión estaba más concurrido de lo habitual. Le llevó casi un minuto decidir que hacer y su sentido de supervivencia ganó la partida; dejó el cuadro en manos de su víctima y dijo que iría al baño y regresaría por el dinero. Cuando salió de local por la puerta trasera, contó al menos una docena de oficiales de civil y una nada sutil camioneta utilitaria de la municipalidad estacionada frente al lugar. Se sintió tentado a dejarles un mensaje, agradeciéndoles su trabajo y su tiempo, pero éste había sido un llamado de atención de que debía tener más cuidado y Caffrey era de esos hombres que aprenden rápido sus lecciones.

Caminó tranquilamente calle abajo, pasando frente a la entrada de la galería-café de la que había salido y se perdió en medio de la noche.

Cuando el FBI llegó a su hotel, Caffrey estaba en un vuelo a Miami, acompañado de Moz y Kate, quienes no estaban muy contentos con el repentino cambio de planes.

*-*-*

 

Se sirvió otra copa de vino, agradecido de que Mozzie hubiera invitado a Kate al cine para dejarle a solas con el expediente, o en palabras de este, "para que te familiarices con tu Némesis y futuro destructor de tus sueños…"  
Tomó el par de fotografías a blanco y negro de 8x5 que acompañaba el expediente. Un hombre alto, de poco más de 40, con un traje que ya había visto mejores épocas, vigilando un operativo, radio en mano; la otra, hablando por el celular con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Caffrey sonrió ante la imagen, encontrando simpático al sujeto, conciente, gracias a la otra fotografía y a lo que ahora sabía sobre él, que era un hombre dedicado 100% a su trabajo. Siempre había tenido suerte en sus tratos con la ley y había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para eludir sus intentos de capturarlo, pero este hombre había estado a un tris de atraparlo y Caffrey tenía mucho interés en permanecer libre el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo…

*-*-*

 

La adrenalina de esos momentos en la galería en Boston le había provocado una sensación de emoción y excitación que nunca había experimentado. Se sintió acorralado por unos instantes y su mente tuvo que ponderar mil y un escenarios diferentes de cómo resolver la situación. Llegó al hotel, llamó a Moz para que se preparara para huir y después de despertar a Kate y antes de decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla con una pasión muy diferente a la que usualmente provocaba en él. Le hizo el amor sin que ninguno de los dos se quitara la ropa, rápido, sobre la cama aun tendida, con miedo a que esa emoción se le diluyera en la sangre antes de terminar. Kate le siguió el juego y no dejo de mirarle confundida durante el viaje en taxi al aeropuerto. No le preguntó nada y Caffrey tampoco le dijo nada, porque no tenía idea tampoco de lo que acaba de suceder.

*-*-*

 

Sirvió otra copa y se recostó en el sillón, con las luces apagadas, dejando que la luz de la calle iluminara la habitación. Había escondido el expediente en su equipaje, no del todo seguro de las razones de Mozzie de mantener a Kate fuera de esto, aunque no podía negar que era un buen consejo. Sería muy difícil explicarle a ella que para él, ser perseguido por Peter Burke se estaba pareciendo demasiado a un perverso juego previo al sexo.


End file.
